


为了忘却的纪念

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze





	为了忘却的纪念

无数道彩光从火种源之井里飞出来，向天际飞去，宁静、盛美又光亮无比，光点往天际散，仿佛回到满天星斗所在。那一刻，主恒星又亮又白，连银河也有了嘴角微笑的弧度。

在战火灼烧下陨落的塞伯坦，终于在百万年后的今天，重获新生。

但塞伯坦的新生，却是以擎天柱的牺牲为代价。

流亡在外的塞伯坦人逐渐回归，重建工作也在有条不絮地开展。

通天晓和其他几位回归的汽车人高层暂时管理塞伯坦的事务。

但过了不久，通天晓就发现，在塞伯坦重建以后，在同伴们回归以后，在来之不易的和平终于降临以后，自己却开心不起来，尤其是看到那些从火种源之井里新诞生的幼生体们，火种就感到莫名其妙的疼痛。在他看来，这些新生的幼生体是那么地像擎天柱——尽管他们的外貌与已经死去的领袖相差甚远。

啧啧……怎么一回事儿啊？

通天晓被这种难过困扰着，他索性不再去火种源之井——中国有一句话说得好，眼不见心不烦。

然后救护车每天在负责收集新诞生的小火种的时候都在抱怨通天晓不过来帮忙他自己根本忙不过来而那些派给他的帮手几乎只能帮倒忙，后来大黄蜂和烟幕三番五次来找通天晓申诉能不能没收救护车的扳手，而且据他们所说救护车挥舞着扳手发怒的样子吓坏了不少幼生体，

通天晓默认了二位的请求，考虑到一些散兵游勇也在陆续返回塞伯坦，而他们之中也不乏一些伤员，于是他把救护车调去负责战后部分建筑的修缮和治疗返回塞星的伤员，并且让已经归顺汽车人的前霸天虎医官击倒去帮忙。

再后来击倒三天两头就去找通天晓抱怨那些淘气的幼生体弄花了自己的漆，并且直截了当地表示这种活还是应该让救护车去干，他是绝对不会再接这种活了。

击倒不喜欢幼生体，这件事情自从击倒加入了汽车人后不久汽车人们就知道了，其实如果不是人手不够，通天晓也不会派击倒去帮助救护车照顾幼生体们。的确，击倒是个不错的医生，但他不适合当一个照顾幼生体的保育员。

“你们给我换图标就已经弄花我的漆了，这群调皮的幼生体，他们又把我昨天刚刚喷的漆弄花了！那可是我用我珍藏了好久的打击送给我的漆喷的！而且是最后一罐喷漆！”击倒第N次嚷嚷着走进通天晓的办公室，“这群调皮的小兔崽子们！今天是最后一次，从明天开始，我，再也不会去帮忙照顾幼生体了！我宁愿和那个扳手大魔头共事也不要去……”

“那行啊，明天你就去和救护车搭档吧。幼生体的事情我交给阿尔茜他们好了。”通天晓丝毫不理会击倒的那些小情绪，他一边说一边低着头处理自己的手上的数据板。击倒又抱怨了几句，然后就气鼓鼓地转身往外走，连身后的风都写满了怒不可遏。

就在击倒打开门准备出去的时候，一个身影正好走了进来，险些和他装了个满怀。“哎哟，我说大黄蜂，你走路就不能看着点吗？当心弄花了我的漆！”击倒几乎是尖着嗓子叫着。

“抱歉，击倒，我不知道你也在，我正好有事情找通天晓……”大黄蜂脾气好，同时他也知道击倒最近心里正在窝火，于是主动认错。

目送着击倒变形开走，大黄蜂关上了门，开门见山地切入正题：“长官，关于重建领袖纪念堂并给擎天柱领袖树立雕像的事情，部分官员觉得不太妥当。”他的话就像一枚遗落在裤兜里的硬币清脆落地。

“为什么？”似乎是因为听到了跟擎天柱有关的事情，通天晓停下了手上的工作，终于把头抬了起来。“我希望你给我一个合理的解释，士兵。”

“哦，根据爵士长官的说法，他是这样可能会导致那个……哦，对，个人崇拜。”大黄蜂有些磕磕绊绊地解释说。“而且个人崇拜的后果……好吧，我对地球其他国家的国情不太了解，我也是听爵士长官说的，他说个人崇拜在地球上某两个国家都一定程度上导致过一些严重的后果……”

通天晓想了想，回答说：“那你去告诉他，这件事情他的担心是多余的。而且为已逝的领袖在纪念堂里树雕像是惯例。还有，我们这么做不是因为什么个人崇拜。”

大黄蜂拿出随身携带的一小块数据板“刷刷”地记着，当他写完最后一个字的时候，他抬起头，问：“那是因为什么？”

通天晓只是答非所问：“等到塞伯坦复生的那一天，你们会明白，而且不能让那些没有经历过战火的孩子们忘记动荡的过去。”

大黄蜂二丈和尚摸不着头脑，他也没有再过问，变形离开了。

一年后，铁堡重建完毕。

一年半后，领袖纪念堂重建完毕，在御天敌领袖的雕像的旁边，竖起了擎天柱的雕像。

“现在你能告诉我为什么要坚持那个惯例了吗？”重建的领袖纪念堂开放那天的黄昏，大黄蜂问通天晓。

居于天际的主恒星收敛了光辉，悄悄开始向云层撤退，投下一片阴影，也给两颗卫星镀上了一道金边。

通天晓没有立刻回答，他抬起头，逆着主恒星最后的余晖望去，天际两颗卫星交相辉映，一颗即将落下，一颗即将升起，它们在星云和星海的映衬下隐隐绰绰，就像喝醉了酒，醉醺醺地没入暮霭中。

他缓缓低下头，平视前方，然后开口，一字一顿地回答：“**为了忘却的纪念。**”


End file.
